I Love You Seonsaeng-nim
by Choi Yoon Hee
Summary: "apa yang kau bicarakan huh?" "dasar kau anak kecil, seenaknya saja berkata suka dan cinta tanpa memikirkan ulang kata - katanya, kau begitu labil " "anni,ini perasaan yang nyata ssaem bukan kebinggungan sesaat" "ssaem waktu itu merasakan hal yang sama denganku? Dengan siapa? Yeoja tadi? Yeoja yang lebih tua tadi?Huh" KyuMin Yaoi


I Love You Seonsaeng-nim

Cast : Sungmin , Kyuhyun , Ryeowook , Eunhyuk , Song Qian (Victoria)

other people

Author: Choi Yoon Hee

"kita putus" kata - kata itu meluncur dengan mulusnya dari bibir Ryeowook.

Sungmin terpaku, kata putus yang dilontarkan Ryeowook namjachingu-nya bagaikan electric shock yang sukses menyengat seluruh tubuh Sungmin, ia tak mampu bergerak,hanya air mata yang menggambarkan kekecewaanya saat ini.

"mwo? dia memutuskanmu?" ujar Eunhyuk dengan mulut penuh makanan.

Sungmin hanya menggangguk pelan.

"apa alasannya?" Eunhyuk mengintrogasi sambil terus melahap makan siangnya.

"dia bilang karena kita sudah kelas 3,jadi kita harus konsentrasi untuk ujian" jawab Sungmin pelan sambil mengaduk aduk sup taoge di hadapanya.

"ya, itu pasti cuma alasan. Aku melihat belakangan ini dia sangat dekat dengan Yesun hyung" cerita Eunhyuk sambil sesekali mencomot kentang goreng milik Sungmin.

"lihat saja kau Ryeowookie,aku akan mendapatkan namjachingu yang lebih cool darimu" Sungmin menggebu - gebu " lagipula aku sudah muak dengan tingkah lakumu yang kekanak - kananakan" tambahnya sambil melahap nasi sebanyak - banyaknya ke dalam mulutnya.

"hwaiteuk... sepertinya namja yang lebih tua itu lebih menyenangkan daripada namja yang seumuran" ungkap Eunhyuk yang terus menerus menyambar kentang goreng milik Sungmin.

"plak..." Sungmin memukul tangan jail Eunhyuk "berhenti mencuri kentang gorengku" bentak Sungmin.

"hehehehehe " Eunhyuk terkekeh menunjukkan gummy smile-nya.

"aku pulaaaanggg" teriak Sungmin ketika ia masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"oh,Sungmin-ah kemarilah.," Sambut Leeteuk eomma di ruang tamu.

Seorang namja berperawakan tinggi duduk berhadapan dengan Leeteuk eomma.

Sungmin menghampiri eomma-nya dan duduk disebelahnya.

"jadi kau yang bernama Sungmin?" namja itu berbicara

"nugu...?" tanya Sungmin pada eomma-nya.

"Sungmin-ah ini Kyuhyun seonsaeng-nim, mulai hari ini dia akan jadi guru privatmu" jelas Leeteuk eomma.

"mwo?guru privat?" Sungmin menunjukkan ekspresi terkejutnya dengan membulatkan bibirnya sambil membelalakkan matanya.

"anyeong, choneun Kyuhyun imnida" sapa Kyuhyun sambil sedikt membungkukkan badannya.

"sebenarnya meski akhir - akhir ini nilainya menurun,dia sama sekali tidak belajar dan tak ada kemauan pergi les, menyusahkan saja" gerutu Leeteuk eomma.

"tenang saja,serahkan semua padaku" Kyuhyun berbicara dengan tatapan meyakinkan seolah apapun bisa ia lakukan, termasuk menakhlukan hati Sungmin.

Deg, Sungmin terpaku melihat tatapan Kyuhyun.

"kyaaaa, ini benar - benar type ideal. Sangat dewasa" Sungmin bersorak sorai dalam hati.

"kalau begitu silahkan masuk ke ruang lesnya" ujar Leeteuk eomma mempersilahkan sambil menunjuk kamar Sungmin.

"chakkaman...!" Sungmin tampak panik "kamarku kan belum kubereskan" Sungmin belari menuju kamarnya bermaksud mengecek keadaan.

"clingggg...," kamar Sungmin benar - benar kinclong.

Sungmin terbelalak menatap kamarnya yang sudah rapi begitu saja.

Kyuhyun langsung memasuki kamar Sungmin, melihat - lihat sekilas kemudian duduk memilih posisi yang dirasanya nyaman. Kyuhyun mengeluarkan sebuah psp dari dalam tasnya kemudian dengan asyiknya memainkannya tanpa memperdulikan Sungmin.

"yak...kamu datang untuk mengajar kan?" protes Sungmin dengan nada 7oktav.

"memang kamu punya niat buat belajar?" ujar Kyuhyun tak lepas dari psp-nya.

"tidak sama sekali,aku tidak mau belajar" Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya sambil melipat kedua tangannya didada.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum simpul.

"tapi kalo kau tidak mau mengajar, itu artinya kau memakan gaji buta eoh?" sanggah Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menghentikan aktivitasnya kemudian menatap Sungmin tajam "tak masalah jika aku tak dibayar" ujar Kyuhyun "guru privat itu hanya sebagai alasan " tambah Kyuhyun.

"mwo? apa maksudmu?" tanya Sungmin yang nampak goyah terhadap tatapan Kyuhyun.

"nanti kau akan tahu" jawab Kyuhyun kemudian kembali memainkan psp-nya.

"yak...kau jangan mempermainkanku eoh!" bentak Sungmin sambil menyambar psp Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin-sshi, seharusnya kau bersikap lebih manis" Kyuhyun mendorong Sungmin ke tembok kemudian menguncinya dengan kedua tangannya, Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sungmin.

Sungmin terlihat salah tingkah,ia tak berani menatap mata Kyuhyun karena itu membuat jantungnya semakin tak karuan.

"panggil aku seonsaeng-nim" pinta Kyuhyun.

"mwo?seonsaeng-nim?" Sungmin nampak canggung.

"terdengar menyenangkan, kau tampak lebih manis" Kyuhyun mengelus rambut Sungmin dengan lembut.

Semburat merah jambu muncul di kedua pipi Sungmin.

"baiklah,ayo kita mulai" ujar Kyuhyun semakin mendekatkan wajahnya.

"mulai?mulai apa?" tanya Sungmin ragu.

"mulai apa? tentu saja mulai belajar Sungmin-sshi" Kyuhyun menjitak kepala Sungmin pelan.

"ow..." guman Sungmin pelan.

"kau? kau pasti memikirkan hal mesum yah?" Kyuhyun memincingkan matanya "jadi kecewa kan?" tebak Kyuhyun.

"aargh, mana mungkin seonsaeng-nim namja,aku juga namja, jadi mana mungkin ter..." kata - kata Sungmin terpotong.

"arraseo..." potong Kyuhyun sambil mengelus kepala Sungmin lembut.

Srrrrr, desiran halus dirasakan Sungmin ketika menatap mata Kyuhyun.

_Minggu Berikutnya_

"apa?soju?" Sungmin binggung melihat Kyuhyun yang datang dengan membawa beberapa botol soju di tangannya.

"hari ini kita adakan game" jelas Kyuhyun menjelaskan maksud ia membawa soju "kalau kau bisa menjawab soal yang kuberikan dalam batas waktu yang kutentukan,aku akan minum segelas" tambah Kyuhyun.

"kalau tidak bisa menjawab berarti aku yang minum?" tebak Sungmin.

"ternyata kau tak sebodoh yang kupikirkan" sindir Kyuhyun sambil mengusap puncak kepala Sungmin.

"yak, kenapa seonsaengmin suka sekali menyentuh kepalaku huh?" protes Sungmin, walau sebenarnya ia senang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu.

"cuteMIN..." ujar Kyuhyun.

"mwo?" Sungmin tak mengerti maksud Kyuhyun.

"cuteMIN, cepat kerjakan soal ini. 2menit" ujar Kyuhyun sambil menyodorkan selembar kertas berisi soal

Sungmin bergegas mengerjakan soal yang diberikan Kyuhyun sebelum 2menit habis ia sudah harus menyelesaikan soal tersebut.

Soal pertama, gagal. Terpaksa sungmin harus meneguk segelas soju sebagai hukumannya.

Soal ke 2 ke 3 ke 4 hingga ke 10 soal semuanya gagal. 10 gelas soju sudah membuat Sungmin mabuk, sepertinya ia sudah tidak sanggup lagi menjawab soal yang diberikan Kyuhyun.

"aaargh... Ssaem?" Sungmin merancu "ssaem kenapa kau begitu tampan?" bicara Sungmin mulai tak karuan.

Kyuhyun membopong tubuh Sungmin ke arah ranjang dan menidurkannya.

Sungmin melingkarkan tangannya di leher Kyuhyun membuat wajah mereka saling berdekatan.

Sungmin mem-pout bibirnya.

"mwohaneungeoya (apa yang kau lakukan)?" Kyuhyun mencoba menghindar.

"chu...!" Sungmin berhasil meraih bibir Kyuhyun.

Mata Kyuhyun membulat, Sungmin semakin mempererat tautan bibirnya, sesekali ia menggigit bibir bawah Kyuhyun.

"ssaem neo jinjja daebakida (kau benar benar hebat)" Sungmin merancu di akhir ciumanya sebelum akhirnya ia benar - benar tak sadarkan diri.

Begitu seterusnya, Kyuhyun selalu memberi hukuman kepada Sungmin jika ia gagal mengerjakan soal yang diberikan kepadanya.

Hasil tes tengah semester diumumkan.

"wow... rata rata nilaimu 8" Kyuhyun berdecak kagum melihat kemajuan Sungmin yang begitu pesat.

"daebak hehehe..." Sungmin menjulurkan lidahnya sambil menempelkan jarinya membemtuk v sign dipipinya.

"kau sudah bekerja keras cuteMIN" Kyuhyun mengusap lembut rambut Sungmin sambil mendekatkan jarak wajah mereka.

"Deg" Sungmin merasa jantungnya amnesia,karena ia lupa cara berdetak dengan normal "ini kan berkat Ssaem juga" ujar Sungmin malu malu.

"sebagai tanda terimakasih,aku akan mentraktirmu hari ini" ujar Sungmin tak berani menatap langsung mata Kyuhyun.

"ehmm..." Kyuhyun hanya bisa tersenyum simpul.

KyuMin terlihat tertawa bersama di sebuah restoran pizza, Kyuhyun tak henti - hentinya memanggil Sungmin dengan sebutan cuteMIN. Sedangkan Sungmin hanya bisa menutupi mukanya dengan kedua tangan menahan malu.

"Kyuhyun-ssi" seorang yeoja menyapa Kyuhyun.

"Qian noona?" Kyuhyun terlihat terkejut melihat yeoja bernama Song Qian berada dihapanya.

"annyeong?" sapa Qian.

"annyeong... sejak kapan noona ada di Korea?" balas Kyuhyun.

"minggu lalu, Changmin menceritakan sesuatu kepadaku jadi aku kembali ke Korea" jelas Qian.

"oh, Changmin, bagaimana hubungan kalian berdua?" tanya Kyuhyun tentang Changmin mantan sahabatnya.

"ah itu..." Qian tak sempat melanjutkan kata - katanya. Seorang namja menarik tangannya paksa.

"kita pergi sekarang Qiannie..." ujar namja yang ternyata adalah Changmin.

Qian akhirnya pergi bersama Changmin.

Sejak kepergian Qian, Kyuhyun terlihat diam tak banyak bicara.

Sungmin pun menyadari perubahan sikap Kyuhyun.

"waeyo ssaem? apa ada yang salah?" tanya Sungmin memastikan apa yang membuat Kyuhyun tiba - tiba diam.

"anni, hanya tiba - tiba merasa kenyang" Kyuhyun beralibi.

"pasti karena yeoja itu kan?" tebak Sungmin.

"ani" bantah Kyuhyun.

"jebal jom (please deh) mengaku saja pasti karena yeoja itu kan?memangnya siapa sebenarnya yeoja bernama Qian itu?" gerutu Sungmin kesal.

"guru bahasa mandarin "jawab Kyuhyun datar.

Sepertinya Sungmin tak puas dengan jawaban Kyuhyun , ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan Kyuhyun darinya.

"ssaem kau menyukai yeoja itu?" Sungmin semakin penasaran.

"Sebaiknya kau tidak mencampuri urusanku lebih dalam lagi dan diam saja" Kyuhyun terlihat tersinggung dengan pertanyaan Sungmin.

Sungmin semakin kesal dengan pernyataan Kyuhyun "ssaem joahae... " ungkap Sungmin tiba - tiba "saranghae..." ungkap Sungmin yang semakin menggagetkan Kyuhyun.

"apa yang kau bicarakan huh?" bentak Kyuhyun "dasar kau anak kecil, seenaknya saja berkata suka dan cinta tanpa memikirkan ulang kata - katanya, kau begitu labil " ceramah Kyuhyun.

"anni,ini perasaan yang nyata ssaem bukan kebinggungan sesaat" sangkal Sungmin, bulir air mata mulai muncul di kedua sudut matanya.

"aku juga sepertimu, menyukai seorang yang seharusnya tak kusukai tanpa berpikir bisa bersama, sudahlah itu hal biasa dialami remaja puber sepertimu " terang Kyuhyun

"ssaem waktu itu merasakan hal yang sama denganku? Dengan siapa? Yeoja tadi? Yeoja yang lebih tua tadi?Huh" Sungmin ngotot "Geure, ssaem memperlakukan aku seperti anak kecil,tapi perasaan ini nyata. Saranghae ssaem" Sungmin beranjak meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang terpaku sendiri mencoba meraba sesuatu yang mengganjal hatinya.

Minggu Berikutnya.

Kyuhyun berdiri didepan rumah Sungmin, hari ini adalah hari terakhirnya mengajar les privat Sungmin, karena besok Sungmin sudah beranjak melaksanakan ujian nasional.

Entah apa yang ada di pikiran Kyuhyun sekarang, sepertinya ia masih terganggu dengan pernyataan Sungmin yang blak - blakan.

Kyuhyun merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sepucuk surat didalamnya, surat berwarna merah hati itu berasal dari seorang yeoja di masa lalunya.

**_"Kyuhyunnie annyeong, bisakah aku memanggilmu oppa?_**

**_Ini sudah lama semenjak kau menjadi muridku dulu. Mianhe aku tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu karena Changmin lebih dulu menyatakan perasaanya untukku. Tapi setelah aku mengetahui perasaanmu yang sesungguhnya terhdapku aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke seoul dan menemuimu._**

**_Oppa, saranghae..._**

**_Song Qian"_**

Cepat - cepat Kyuhyun memasukkan kembali surat itu setetelah ia selesai membacanya kemudian bergegas memasuki rumah Sungmin.

Kyuhyun memasuki kamar Sungmin dengan sangat canggung. Begitupula dengan Sungmin yang biasanya cerewet kini ia hanya diam menyimak penjelasan dari Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tampak sangat serius malam ini tidak seperti biasanya.

Sungmin memberanikan diri menatap wajah Kyuhyun "ssaem joahe..." kini Sungmin tak sungkan lagi menggungkapkan perasaanya.

"yak, neo..," Kyuhyun tak melanjutkan kata - katanya, ia hanya meraih tengkuk sungmin kemudian meraih bibir Sungmin. Melumat lembut daging kenyal yang terasa sangat manis itu.

Sungmin membulatkan matanya.

"saranghae hyung..." ujar Kyuhyun di tengah ciumanya.

"mwo? hyung? apa maksudmu?" spontan Sungmin melepas ciuman Kyuhyun.

"ck..." Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul "kau bahkan tidak menyadari kalau aku ini adalah adik kelasmu, dan sebenarnya sudah lama aku menyukaimu, tapi karena Qian aku sempat ragu" jelas Kyuhyun.

"bagaimana bisa? adik kelasku bahkan lebih pintar dariku? Dan juga kenapa aku tidak pernah melihatmu disekolah?" Sungmin masih tak percaya.

"karena kau pabo, kau selalu bermain dengan Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk sampai - sampai tak sadar kalau aku selalu memperhatikanmu" jelas Kyunhyum " dan kenap aku bisa lebih pintar darimu? Tentu saja karena aku jenius" lanjut Kyuhyun membanggkan dirinya.

"owh..." Sungmin tersenyum malu "kalau begitu kita sekarang sudah pacaran?" tanya Sungmin malu.

"kalau kau tidak lulus ujian dengan nilai sempurna, kita putus" ancam Kyuhyun.

"yak...Itu tidak adil" Sungmin mem-pout bibirnya "bagaimana kalau aku lulus dengan nilai sempurna?" tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin seduktif mencoba menghilangkan jarak antara mereka berdua "aku akan mengajarkanmu percintaan orang dewasa" Kyuhyun kembali memanjakan bibir Sungmin menikmatinya sampai akhir.

END


End file.
